


Help You Feel Better

by kesmonsterwrites



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Body Image, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Grinding, Hate, Licking Pussy, References to Depression, Sex, Smut, The most self indulgent thing I have ever written, Thighs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Well Now It's a Thing, a little angsty, a.c.e - Freeform, comforting sex, eating pussy, feel better sex, getting hate, is that even a thing?, sehyoon x f reader, sehyoon x reader, slight body worship, slight hair pulling, thigh riding, wow x f reader, wow x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites
Summary: The hate was starting to get to him. And you decided to help him feel better.
Relationships: Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Help You Feel Better

You felt exhausted, fed up, and worried. Exhausted because you hadn’t been sleeping well the last couple of days. Fed up because you were just done with other people’s bullshit. And worried about A.C.E, but especially Sehyoon. None of the boys deserved what was happening to them, but Sehyoon was getting it worse. He didn’t need to be seeing someone else’s rants spewing lies and bitter words, and yet they were doing just that. And you knew it hurt him.

Jun had messaged you earlier to let you know that Sehyoon was in his and Donghun’s room, not talking to any of them. He just stayed curled up on his bed, staring at the wall. And you weren’t having it. You rushed over to the dorm, grabbing his favorite snacks that you kept in your home, and a little surprise to help cheer him up.

You knock on the door of their dorm, and after a few seconds, the door opens, revealing Jun. “Thank goodness you’re here Y/N.”

“Of course, Jun. I know you’re all worried about him...I am too.” You walk past him and he shuts the door behind you, letting you walk to Sehyoon and Donghun’s room. You gently knock on the door and open it, spotting Donghun sitting upright on his bed and Sehyoon curled up in a ball on his.

Donghun greets you politely, standing and grabbing a bag from the floor. “I’m going to stay with Byeongkwan tonight, so you have some privacy.”

  
“Thank you, Donghun.” You smiled softly to yourself - this is perfect for your surprise.

At the sound of your name, Sehyoon turns his head, and when he hears your voice, he sits up completely, arms wrapped around his legs. The room is only lit by the small lamp at his bedside, illuminating his face but not much else. You can see the bags under his eyes, the tired expression on his face. You walk towards him, setting down the bag full of his favorite snacks on the floor next to the bed. Climbing slowly onto his bed, you make your way next to him, and see a light coming from his lap - his phone. You quickly snag it away, seeing the tweets he was reading - one’s meant to rip into him. This both angered and saddened you. “Why are you looking at these Sehyoon?”

“I don’t know…” He sighs before looking p at you, finally meeting your eyes. “I don’t know why I’m looking at it...why I keep looking at it...but I can’t stop, and I can’t help but wonder if-”

“Wonder what? If it’s all true??” You cut him off quickly, not wanting him to go down that path at all. “Sehyoon, you know none of it is true.” His eyes turned from sad to pained.

“But what if people believe them? What if Choice believes them? What if everyone thinks that way?”

“Well, I can tell you right now that none of your members think that way, no real Choice would ever think that way, and I definitely don’t think that way.” You place a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly to comfort him. He looks at your hand on his shoulder, then back up at you. You slowly sit up, moving to kneel on the bed before you slowly unwind Sehyoon’s arms from around his legs. As his arms fall to his sides, you gently push on his legs, making him straighten them out in front of him. Exactly what you wanted...

You move slowly, using the hand on his shoulder as leverage to help you balance as you lift your leg to straddle his thighs. Both hands on his shoulders now, you look intently at his eyes, making him look back at you. “Baby...all of those tweets, all of that is complete horseshit. You don’t need to lose weight or watch your diet or whatever else they say.” You lean in, kissing him lightly on the lips, lingering close to him. “In fact, I like you just the way you are.” You kiss him again, longer, a little deeper. “And Sehyoon...have you seen your thighs?” This question has Sehyoon giggling lightly, but you muffle it with a deeper kiss and roll of your hips. He lets out a little moan as his hands quickly find your hips, gripping tightly.

He pulls away, pressing his forehead to your shoulder. “You shouldn’t do that, I’m upset right now.”

“Then let me help you feel better.”

He looks up and you and you dive back in for another kiss, slowly rolling your hips against his. Sehyoon moans into your mouth, pulling you closer to his body, his hips occasionally bucking up to meet yours. His hands gripped your hips, squeezing gently before slipping underneath the shirt you’re wearing. His tongue runs over your lips and you open your mouth to him as he slowly raises your shirt over your head. He pulls away and throws the shirt behind you and stares. He can’t take your eyes off of your chest, which is covered in black, lacy, and strappy lingerie. You take a deep breath, your breasts pushing slightly closer to him. He lets out a groan, diving back in to kiss you fiercely.

Your hands travel from his shoulder, down his arms, and over to his waist. You grab the hem of his shirt in your hands and begin to lift it, but stop when he immediately stiffens under you. You drop your hands, gripping his face instead and making him look at you. “What’s going on Sehyoon? Talk to me.”

“I’m nervous...I don’t want you to see me.”

You soften, kissing him gently. “Sehyoon, I know for a fact that you are a very good looking, strong, sexy, and healthy man, and I love you just as you are.” Still holding onto his cheeks, you lean forward and gently kiss him again. Your kisses become more earnest, trailing down his cheek, jaw, and his neck, your hands following and going back down to his waist. You reach the collar of his shirt and start to kiss his collar bones and neck before pulling away to look back up at him. You fiddle with the hem of his shirt, tilting your head in question. He nods slowly, allowing you to lift his shirt in your hands over his head.

You throw his shirt to the end of the bed, hands immediately finding his chest as his grip your hips a little tighter with nerves. You smile softly, reassuring him that everything was okay. You lean back in, kissing his collar bones and chest. As you continue to kiss his body, your hands move across him, lightly trailing over his muscles of his stomach and sides. “You are so beautiful Sehyoon” you gently whisper against his skin. His hands move from your hips to your sides, squeezing lightly in response. Sehyoon moaned again as one of your hands travels even lover, brushing against his covered dick. He quickly moves his hands down to the leggings you were wearing, slowly moving them down your hips. You lifted your hips, helping Sehyoon remove your leggings, then reach for his sweats and pull them down his legs.

Only clad in your underwear and still sitting on Sehyoon’s thighs, your kisses grow more intense as you grind against his thighs, pressing into him. Sehyoon begins to flex his thighs, making you whine at the change in contact. He gasps as you rock into his again, tilting his head back as you kiss down his neck one more time. “You want to help me feel better?”

You nod against his neck, humming in affirmation. His hands grip your hips, fingers digging into you as he slowly begins moving you, grinding you down onto his thighs and dick. You let out a moan, unable to hold it back as you quickly move to capture his lips once more, your fingers threading themselves through his hair, pulling lightly.

Sehyoon moves so fast that you’re not exactly sure what happened, but you were now on your back, Sehyoon hovering over you. He’s breathing heavily, so worked up over you and unable to control the string of thoughts of what he’d like to do with you right then. He presses his body weight into you as he kisses you fiercely, trailing them down your jaw and neck, much as you had done with him. You left out soft moans as he gently bit down on your collar bone, soothing it with a kiss.

His hands traveled all over your body, wanting to touch you everywhere he could reach. Soon his hands moved up to your shoulders, hooking your bra straps in his fingers and slowly lowering them down your arms, revealing more of your chest to his hungry gaze. He palmed your breast, squeezing and running his thumbs over you as you squirm under him. His other hand snakes around your back, grasping the clasp of your bra lightly in his hands. He pulls away from you slightly, a question in his eyes You respond with an eager nod, and he smiles softly at you before he unclasps the bra and pulls it away from your chest and down your arms. His eyes grow even darker, more hungry as he quickly attaches his mouth to your chest, kissing the swell of your breasts before pulling a nipple into his mouth. You moan louder, arching up into him as you grip his hair and his shoulder in your hands. As your moans continue to grow, so does Sehyoon’s hunger for you. He quickly moves your legs from around his waist and begins to slide down your body, trailing kisses as he goes. His mouth stops right at your hips bones, leaving kisses from one hip to the other. He grabs onto your thighs, holding them apart slightly as he finally meets your center. You squirm under his gaze, but soon let out a high-pitched whine as his tongue gently licks at you. Even with his grasp on your thighs, you can’t stay still, your head thrashing side to side, your hands flying to his hair as he laps at you. He smirks as he watches you, loving that you don’t seem to have any control when you’re under him like this, his tongue between your legs. You arch up as you feel your orgasm building, Sehyoon continuing to savor you, his grip on your thighs becoming tighter the more he has to hold them apart. His tongue flicks against your clit as one of his hands shifts from your thigh to your center, lightly caressing your entrance before slowly entering you with one, then two fingers.

Your orgasm builds quickly, Sehyoon’s fingers curling up into you and touching you just the right way sending you completely over the edge.

He brings you down from your orgasm gently, caressing your thighs and gently kissing them before smiling up at you. As you watched, blissed-out, Sehyoon gently climbs off of you and off the bed, grabbing a condom from his stash and quickly opening it and slipping it on. He comes back to you, crawling gently over you and lining up his body with yours - chest to chest, hips to hips. His lips meet yours again in a fierce and passionate kiss; he wants to be in charge right now and wants you to know it, know that he will take care of you and your pleasure again. You can’t help but glide your hands down his back and shoulders, gently raking your nails across his skin.  
He balances himself slightly on his knees, moving your legs to wrap around his hips again, holding one leg down to the mattress to open you up to him. He licks his lips, looking at you with dark passionate eyes. Leaning close, he kisses you passionately again, slowly pressing his hips to yours, entering you gently. As he sinks into you, your back arches on instinct, pressing yourself into his chest as your hands move to familiar spots - his hair and his hip. He moves slowly at first, giving you time to adjust to him as he pulls out and pushes his way back into you. But as you pull at his hair, what little control he has left breaks, his hips speeding up until they are snapping against yours. He tears his lips away from yours, pressing his forehead to yours and staring intently at you, wanting to see as your pleasure builds and takes you over. “That’s it baby. That’s right, take it. Take me.”

You whimper as he speaks, loving his intensity in pleasing you, in taking his own pleasure from you. Your whimper makes him smirk, speeding up his hips slightly. He wants to drive you completely crazy with pleasure - make you think of only him and how good he makes you feel; that he is the one doing this to you. He moves his head so his lips are next to your ear, whispering every single thing he’d like to do to you, and everything you could do later to help him feel better. His dirty words, the tone and rasp in his voice, the snapping of his hips against yours, the feeling of being so completely filled by him, all combined together to send you completely over the edge once again, crying out in complete pleasure. Your legs shook and you clenched around him as you came, making Sehyoon groan in your ear at the sensation. He sped up even more, his thrusts becoming frantic. Your hand that was still on his hip shifted, coming to rest over his ass and squeezing slightly, making him hiss at the feeling. A few more thrusts from your boyfriend had him crying out, stilling inside you as his pleasure took over.

He kept himself pressed closely to you as he came, collapsing on top of you when his pleasure feels wrung out of him. He makes sure to keep some of his weight on his arms, not wanting to completely crush you. He looks down at you, his eyes still dark with pleasure, but softer, more loving now. When you smile softly at him in return, he gently kisses your forehead, your cheeks, nose, and finally, your lips. He slowly pulls out of you and you whine, not wanting to be apart from him yet. He chuckles to himself as he stands up. “I’ll be right back baby girl.” He sneaks into the bathroom, which is thankfully right across the hall, and quickly returns to you, a warm washcloth in hand, to find that you haven’t moved at all. Your eyes find him as soon as he re-enters the room, a gentle smile forming on your lips as he closes the door and walks back to you. He gently helps clean you up before handing you the shirt he had been wearing earlier. You quickly slip it on, loving that you are instantly surrounded in even more of his scent, and Sehyoon climbs back onto his bed, covering you both in the blankets. You immediately curl into his side, resting your head on his chest as he wraps his arms around you tightly. You listen as his heartbeat begins to slow, the steady beat comforting you.

“Are you feeling better now?”

He giggled gently, kissing the top of your head. “All I needed to feel better was you by my side...but the sex helped.”

“Sehyoon!” You exclaim in fake outrage, swatting at his chest gently before giggling with him.

“I was joking...but yes, I feel better now. I know that what haters say doesn’t matter, I just let it get to me today… I know Choice loves and supports me, I know my members do too. And most importantly, I know you love and support me always. That’s all I need.”

You smile, leaning up to him and kissing him soundly. “Sleep well, my beautiful, sexy boyfriend.” He giggles shyly, hiding his face in your hair and whining, which only makes you giggle. When he finally stops hiding and looks at you again, you give him another kiss. “I love you Sehyoon. So much.”

“I love you too baby girl. And thank you. For everything.”


End file.
